Hitherto, various car interior members have been suggested. For example, Patent Document 1 suggests, as one of such car interior members, a car interior member comprising a skin material and a foamed laminate, wherein the foamed laminate has a structure that non-foamed layers made of a thermoplastic resin are laminated on both faces of a foamed layer made of, as a basic resin, a modified polyphenylene ether-based resin, and an expansion ratio of the foam sheet exceeds 20 times and is 100 times or less.
However, according to this car interior member, the foamed layer is allowed to be highly foamed, thereby making the degree of freedom in vibration of the non-foamed layers laminated on the foamed layer high so as to use interference effect of sounds based on the vibration of the non-foamed layers to exhibit sound absorption performance. Therefore, the following problems arise. The degree of freedom in vibration of the non-foamed layers is affected by the molded shape of the car interior member, so that the sound absorption performance is changed due to the molded shape of the car interior member. As a result, the car interior member cannot keep constant sound absorption performance. Alternatively, if the car interior member is caused to keep the constant sound absorption performance, the molded shape of the car interior member is restricted.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2000-283482